Matt x Mello Perfect
by sillydeathnotefangirl
Summary: Im horrible at summaries... basically Matt x Near One -shot , near leaves Matt, Mello is there so Matt x Mello One -shot so a two-shot story I guess...? Just READ XD


_Hey okay sorry, my name is malorie, I don't own Death Note. Or the characters. I did write this story though. I hope you enjoy. Please Review. It's my first fanfiction.  
Ummm It is MATURE. So please don't read if you are under 18... also it is kind of long, and it DOES have Matt x Near and then Matt x Mello... cuz I wanted to write from a Uke's perspective as well as a seme's. _

The blond rolled his eyes as he stared at me sarcastically. "So you are saying that Near IS better than me?"

I looked at him with concern, not wanting to hit that nerve, even if it was an accident. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it?" He asked, his voice dripping with anger.

"I just meant I've had Near, I haven't had you." I said trying to lighten up his perfect eyes, that somewhere in the conversation dropped to a dark gray.

"Well then take me," He said, his face as serious as it gets when he talks about beating Near at something.

"No, You don't have to, it won't prove anything," I said looking down at the table. There was no way in hell I could refuse his beautiful body while looking into his eyes.

"No, you just don't want your precious Near beating you up about it later," Mello said, his eyes growing darker.

"No, actually I don't want to get attached, when you are just going to use me. Just like Near used me." My eyes were starting to tear up, and I was so happy that I wore these goggles all the time. I hated being emotional and sensitive sometimes.

Mello seemed shocked by this statement staring into space for a second, his eyes were kind of wide, but not in the creepy way he usually had them. He looked so beautiful with his honey-blond, perfect hair, and his deep turquoise eyes. He was so perfect, just enough to break my heart in seconds. I felt it breaking every day, after Near left. He left right after... that night too. He should have left before, if he was going to leave. I remember growing up, how perfect I thought Near and Mello were. They were always competing, but in the back of my mind I thought they were both equally tied in with perfection. Near had always been very attractive, he looked so cute and innocent. Even though he was anything but innocent. He was really just a spoiled brat, but I wouldn't have him any other way. He was always dazzling me, every move he made took my breathe away. He always seemed to smirk at me in just a perfect way. A way that my mind became hazy, and I would do anything he said. He was smart enough to figure this out, and when he did, he used it to his advantage. He was always playing with my hair, and calling me sweet names after that. It made my heart skip a beat, when finally he whispered in my ear that I was his, and that I better know it. Then he licked my earlobe, and nibbled on it. He licked my cheek, and removed my goggles with care. He put his arms around my neck, and pushed his body up against mine. He started grinding his hips against mine teasingly, and licked my lips carefully. Soon his perfect, soft, pink lips crushed against mine, and he was forcing his tongue into my mouth. I really shouldn't say forced, because i allowed his tongue access immediately. Next thing I know, I was slammed into a wall, and my shirt was gone. He never stopped kissing me during this time. I could feel my mind going numb, slipping away from sanity. I had no self-control anymore, and I was willing to do whatever Near said. He smirked into the kiss, and moved his hands away from my neck. One hand roamed my chest for a bit, and then he pinched my nipple which earned him a low moan in response. He started rubbing and playing with it as his other hand ventured down my pants. I wish I could have told him to stop them, but as I said, my body was out of control at that point in time, even if it was the biggest mistake of my life. Soon I felt his wonderful long pale fingers circling the tip of my cock, and I moaned very loudly, with his tongue still rubbing mine in a very pleasuring manner. His fingers began to go up and down my shaft, teasing and torturing me. He seemed to notice I wanted more, so he grabbed a hold of my cock jacking me off very fast, not bothering to play with me anymore. Which at the time I liked, but now I know he was just trying to hurry up and finish so that he could just hurt me and leave. His hand was moving so fast, and my cock was just throbbing with anticipation, wanting to get off so bad. I moaned so loud as I felt a strange sensation building inside, it was like a wall holing back lots of water that just wanted to be released. I could feel the pressure burning within, and then all I felt was intense pleasure as I moaned Near's name loudly. Near smirked again and stopped kissing me as he pulled my pants and boxers off. I tugged at his pants wanting him to do the same, but I was to pleasures and impatient to actually take them off myself. He seemed to understand what I wanted as he took off his pants. He didn't wear underwear, thankfully, so I didn't have to bother with that. He gave me a small peck on the lips and whispered in my ear again, giving me the chills, like it always did. "Can I?" I didn't really think this through like I should have, I just nodded with a blush. He smiled and turned me around so that I was facing the wall. I put my hands on the wall so that I could steady myself. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, not really sure what was going to happen next. I felt something at my lips, parting them gently, so I opened my mouth curiously. I soon realized by the semi-salty taste that it was Near's three wonderful fingers. I began sucking, knowing what he wanted. After a few seconds, he stopped and I bit my lip again. I felt chills of course when he whispered again, "You really are nervous maybe I should stop." I shook my head no furiously, not wanting to talk, knowing my voice would sound weird since I was kind of out of breath. He smiled, and pushed his long finger up into me, without warning, and began pumping it immediately. It wasn't really pain that I felt, I felt embarrassment, and kind of weird, but not really pain. Over time, he added another finger, and another. I felt more and more embarrassed and weird, but I never really felt any pain. It DID sting for a little bit after he added the second finger, and after the third it stung for a bit longer. He was being gentle, but at the same time he was very impatient. He then pulled his fingers out, and put his hands on my hips. After that I felt his very large cock push slowly into me, until it was fully inside of me. He then leaned down and whispered something that doesn't make since to me, but it did at the time that I was in intense pain. But trust me, the fingers didn't even get close to preparing me for that. "Matt, I love you." I swear I heard him wrong though, but I was too happy to ask him about it. He said something afterward, but I didn't hear him. I DID hear what he said next though, "Want me to keep going?" I nodded in response, I was already biting my lip so hard it was bleeding. He began moving, and I had never felt so much pain in my life. However, I wanted him to enjoy it, so I didn't say anything. I heard him moan, and he pushed deeper, and when he did all of the pain disappeared immediately. I felt such intense pleasure, I had never experienced anything like it before. I was amazed at how great it felt, and I half screamed at the amazing pleasure I felt building up inside of me. As he moved faster and faster, we both got louder and louder with our moans and screams. I had never felt anything like it. Soon I felt something warm spill into me, it was also a wonderful feeling, which made me cum immediately after my beautiful and perfect seme. After that, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed, he laid down and placed me on top of him. I cuddled up to his warm and perfect chest. Soon my eyes became heavy and they closed, as I drifted of to a peaceful and happy sleep. However when I woke up all I felt was cold sheets, I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes looking, and searching for the perfect man that had taken my virginity from me. But I didn't see him there. I did however see a note, which clearly stated that he went out for a walk, and that he'd be back soon. In all my naive glory I held onto that note, knowing it wasn't true, because Near simply did not take walks. But I still wanted to believe those simple words, I still had hope, which made it even harder when he did not return. I got really depressed for a few weeks, and then I just tried to pretend it never happened.

However telling Mello the information I just did, was not pretending it didn't happen.

He was still staring in shock, as I sat and looked at the table.

"Matt... where exactly did Near go?" the blond asked in a sad tone.

You see, I told everyone that he went on vacation, just to ease the pain. I lied to them, so that I could lie to myself. "I don't know. I'm sorry I lied. It was just easier to say he went on vacation, then to explain he left because I'm not good enough for him."

Mello got a very stubborn look on his face after that. "YOU ARE BETTER THAN HIM. HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU."

I just shrugged, I wasn't going to fight with Mello when I felt this weak.

Mello clenched his fists, trying to calm down as best as he could. "I'm serious Matt. If he just left you like that... then there is no way he could ever deserve you."

I looked Mello in the eyes, and his eyes returned to their perfect turquoise color, with the same breath-taking texture. "He could still come back... maybe someone just hurt him."

Mello looked at me with a look of yeah right, but I guess he didn't want to hurt my feelings. "Maybe."

I looked down at the table again. "Or maybe not."

Mello sighed and stared at me. "How about we go back to my house? We can discuss this there, I don't think you want everyone to hear this next conversation we need to have."

I just shrugged again, getting up as best as I could. I wasn't normally clumsy, I mean I was more clumsy than Mello, who was full of balance, but I still wasn't that clumsy. However with everything I was feeling right now, my body just wanted to give up and fall down right now. Mello grabbed hold of me, and picked me up moving towards the door. He reminded me too much of Near, I wanted to push him away, but at the same time I wanted to hold him close. I wanted him to be my near. I frowned, but I held onto him close. Mello put me into his car on the passenger side, and walked around the front of the car and got in. He made sure I had my seat-belt on, and glared at me until I realized what he wanted. I put it on, and he started the car and drove in the direction of his house. He didn't live very far from here, so I knew we'd only be in this car for five minutes. However just smelling him, made me want to go back in time and accept his offer. I heard the words he had said ringing in my ears. "Well then, take me ." I sighed which earned a side glance from mello. I hated how he resembled my near. I almost teared up for thinking about 'my' near. Okay Mello wasn't really like near, I mean mello was competitive, near was carefree, mello was always trying, near didn't have to. But they were both strong, which surprised me about near, but just like L, his little body had a lot of power. And they were both smart. And perfect. I heard the car stop, so I unbuckled my seat belt and glanced over at mello, who was already getting out of the car. I opened the car door, and got out. I could walk again, so I walked with Mello up to his front door, and he made sure I went in first. I turned on the light and I heard Mello throw the keys on the table. I took off my shoes, and saw Mello do the same. He led me into his living room, and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, as if I was a child. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I sat next to him though, that was an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Do you want some tea, or anything like that?" he asked me with a concerned voice.

"Nothing like that," I mumbled.

Mello kind of smirked at that. "What exactly do you want?"

I looked at Mello with kind of lust filled eyes. I didn't really want to cheat on Near, but he left me after all didn't he? I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek softly. "You."

Mello blushed, obviously he didn't expect that. "I said you could have me."

I looked at him, thinking it over. Eventually I decided why the hell not, and I leaned over and kissed him. As I deepened the kiss, and we both got into it, I pulled him into my lap, holding him close to me. He pulled at my shirt gently, blushing the whole time. I pulled it off slowly, still undecided if I was going to go through with it. I desperately tried to get his shirt off, but after a horrible failed attempt, I heard him laugh and get it off himself. Damn him and his funky clothes. Although those clothes were amazingly sexy on him. I then licked his neck and started sucking, wanting to leave a mark on him, like I wanted Near to leave a mark on me, but he didn't. But if I was going to do this, Mello would be mine, even if he ran away I wanted every Bastard he slept with to know he was mine, even if the mark faded. Mello moaned, which made my stomach tie up into knots. Not even Near sounded that... that... alluring. I continued to suck and nibble on his neck, hoping that my mark would last long, after I was sure that it would stay a while, I licked down until I found his nipple and began sucking and nibbling at it. I heard his moan again, and i felt myself get hard. Since he was in my lap, I'm sure he felt it too, but I could feel that he was hard too. I then licked even more down until I got to his pelvic bone. I then undid his button on his pants. I heard him make a cute kind of scared noise. He stood up to make it easier for me to pull them down though, so I figured I had permission. I pulled them down, damn that tight leather. I then examined his large cock with lust. I soon grabbed it softly with my hand and began pumping it slowly. Mello moaned loudly, and blushed his cute little blush. Near never blushed. I didn't want to think about Near, so to distract myself I licked the tip of Mello's glorious cock. I heard a wonderful moan which just begged me to continue. I put the tip in my mouth sucking, just to put pressure on it. I then started moving up and down half of his cock. I had never done this before, and I was kind of nervous. I then wrapped my arms around mello's waist and pushed him closer to me, so that his whole cock was in my mouth. I started moving my tongue all over it, and then I began moving him so that he was practically fucking my mouth. I heard him moan his perfect moans the entire time, until I heard him say in shortf panting breaths, "Matt.. Im gonna... im gonna cum." I went faster in response, to give him permission to cum in my mouth, which i wasn't sure if I could swallow, but I wanted to taste Mello so bad. I heard Mello moan very loudly as my mouth filled with hot seed, I swallowed as much as a i could but some of it trickled down my face. I licked my lips and stared up at Mello. "You taste so good," I told him. He blushed in response. I then pushed mello back to where he was sitting on my lap again, I could feel him getting hard again. I then thought about how to prepare him. I remembered Near's way, and decided it was an okay way, even if I didn't want to think about Near. I put my fingers up to his mouth, and he took them in willingly. My fingers felt odd, and even kind of ticklish as he sucked on them. I liked watching him though, It was very interesting to see him blush and focus on sucking my fingers. Eventually, after I figured they were slick enough, I removed them from his mouth and put my index finger up him. I felt him struggle a bit, and decided to ask, I know now of all times, but I got curious. "Are you a virgin Mello?" Mello didn't open his eyes he just nodded. I had to think about if I really wanted to take this away from him, but when I looked at my mark on his neck, I knew he was mine. "Does it hurt?" I asked calmly. He shook his head no, so I added another finger and began pumping them slowly, making sure I didn't hurt my perfect baby. He didn't seem to be phased, but to make sure I waited a few seconds, and then put in the third finger. After a while I started pumping my fingers faster, just to make sure he was used to it. "Can I make you mine, Mello?" I asked him. He blushed and nodded his head yes. I smiled and lifted him up a bit, placing my cock at his entrance. I slowly put the tip in, and studied his face to see if it hurt. I knew it did, but I knew that I couldn't stop now. So I slowly pushed the rest in, trying to be as careful as possible. I then held him close to me, trying not to move as much, even though I really wanted to. "Does it hurt now?" He nodded with a few tears streaming down his face. I felt bad and wiped them away. I kissed him, and moved my tongue into his mouth, loving the taste, ten times more than Near's. He seemed to calm down, so I began to move slowly. I remembered how much the pain eased when Near went deeper, So I attempted to go as deep as possible, which wasn't hard with Mello on top. I heard him make the same half-scream I did when I felt that way. However I liked this pleasure more. I started moving a bit faster, and I loved how tight he was. I listened carefully to every noise he made, I hated when I moaned because it got in the way of me hearing his moans and screams, but I just couldn't stop. It felt so good. I started jacking him off quickly, just to make sure he would get off around the same time as me, because I knew I was close. Eventually I felt the intense, amazing, and perfect pleasure. And I knew he got off too, because my stomach was covered in his warm and sticky cum. He blushed and looked so tired. I rested for a few seconds, and then I picked him up leading him into his bedroom. I laid down and placed him on my chest, holding him so close, just so he knew he better not leave. I watched him fall asleep, then I kissed my mark. I slowly went to sleep, and when I woke up I felt his warm and perfect body next to mine. And It was there every morning after that.


End file.
